


Defiant

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, Silly, Space Mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pidge meets her girlfriend at the Space Mall.





	Defiant

“Hi, Shila!”

Shila had been nearly falling asleep, but wakes up with a jolt when she hears a familiar voice. She looks up to see Pidge rushing towards her. She waves at her human girlfriend, who appears to be trying to outrace her friend, who is also running towards her.

They arrive at her kiosk at the same time, but Lance, the boy, his much more out of breath. Pidge grins and shoves him with her elbow, before leaning across the kiosk and giving Shila a hug.

“Hi, Pidge,” she says when Pidge finally stops hugging her. “How’ve you been?”

Pidge shrugs, still smiling. “Things’ve been cool, haven’t they, Lance?”

“Yeah, a bit more hectic these last few days, but we’re all still here,” Lance says, clapping his hand against Pidge’s shoulder.

Shila smiles, still amazed that her girlfriend is one of the Paladins of Voltron.

“What about you?” Pidge says, glancing around the Space Mall.

Shila makes a gesture with all of her hands. “The usual. Boring as always. At least you lot coming always shakes thing up a bit.”

Pidge and Lance smile, clearly remembering their run-in with the security guard on their first ever visit to the mall. That was when she and Pidge first met. They have been long distance dating for a while now, keeping in touch via video link, although they do occasionally meet up at times like this. and Shila so loves these visits, when Pidge and her team come to the mall under the pretence of needing supplies, but mainly end up buying video games, eating food and, in the case of Pidge, spending time with their girlfriends.

“Yeah, we do, don’t we?” Pidge says.

“Listen, you want to go and get some food?” Shila asks. “Vrepit Sal’s is going strong as ever.”

“I’d love to… but aren’t you still on shift?”

Shila looks at the nearest clock and then shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah, but… who cares? Come on, let’s go!”

And she abandons her kiosk and holds Pidge’s hand. Pidge grins and Lance starts laughing.

“I don’t blame you, Shila!” he says. And then he must realise that Pidge and Shila want some time to themselves, he grins and adds, “I’d better go find Keith. See you guys later!”

As Lance rushes off, the two girls start to walk towards their favourite restaurant.

“I like your friend Lance,” Shila says. “But he is rather loud.”

“He is a bit,” Pidge admits, smiling. “But you should see him when he’s had caffeine.”

Shila doesn’t know what that is, but she smiles nevertheless. She is just so happy to be spending time with her girlfriend.

“I missed you, you know,” she says, immediately blushing at how sappy her words sounded.

But Pidge doesn’t seem to mind. She gives Shila a quick kiss and squeezes her hand. “Me too.”


End file.
